


Kiss and Make Up

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: SEASON 17 SPOILERSAfter the teams have apologized, there's one more left to make.





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff for Rare Pair Week because I want Donut to get kisses!! (I wrote it before we actually saw the apologies, so yeah, little bit different from what we got in canon, but oh well.)

After the string of reasonably sincere-sounding apologies, the teams scattered faster than grunts who'd pulled a grenade's pin too early, leaving Wash alone with a Donut who was, for once, speechless.

"Feeling better yet?" Wash asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Donut pulled his helmet off and did a spin, his hair flying around his head and a smile stretching from ear to scarred ear. "I'm practically floating! I feel so - I feel like - a person who is extremely happy," which made Wash wince internally; the innuendoes hadn't been _that_ bad, really. Well, maybe some of them. "I never wanted to just shout at everyone like some people around here, but if I'd known it would work that well... If we didn't have to go save the universe, I'd call Kai in here to throw a dance party!"

There definitely wasn't time for an actual party, but the hell with it. Reality could hold itself together for another few seconds, and Wash caught Donut's outflung arm, pulled him closer, and - he would swear that he'd been aiming for Donut's cheek, but the kiss landed full on Donut's mouth.

Donut didn't hesitate for a second, kissing back with exuberant enthusiasm until Wash had to break it off to catch his breath, but then he looked at Wash suspiciously. "What was that about?"

"Just trying to say sorry myself."

"For all the shooting? Because I think -"

"No," Wash said. "For - the rest." All the times he'd told Donut to shut up. Forgotten who he was. Underestimated him. "I'm sorry."

"Oh. Uh..." Donut's bafflement faded into a wicked grin. "Apology _not_ accepted, Agent Washington! You'll just have to wait til we have this whole mess sorted out, and then you can take your time and _really_ make it up to me. Very thoroughly! With tongue."

"I can live with that."


End file.
